


Slowly; Beautifully.

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Facebook, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of every short monologue I've wrote in Facebook based on their pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Remind Me of Spring and Fresh Air From Lives Ago. (Kyuhyun)

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personal thoughts. If they somehow in some way has offended you, I do not have the obligation to apologise.
> 
> Pictures are credited to the rightful owners.

[ "I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong." - Adele, Make You Feel My Love. ]

 

Little did I know, the simple admiration over your voice and painfully snarky attitude could be the start of a 7-year of love. 

Moving on from you is impossible; I was the one who cried the loudest. So now, now I wish you the happiest you could ever be. And I hope, even just for a little while, my name would've crossed your mind, and once, you'd think of me.

And feel my love.


	2. To Miss Someone You've Never Met. (Jongin)

_To see him smiling; beautiful and endearing, every time the wind blows and makes the soft, white curtain dance._   
_To read those sad writings on the wall and wonders if he wrote them as his eyes were blurry from tears._

  
_These little things... you'd wish you wouldn't have feelings._

  
_These little things._

 

To fall in love with the small memories a stranger left in things you discovered years after they're gone;

I think that's the saddest kind of love.


	3. Painting Him. (Suho)

_I thought he was the boy in thick glasses and green coloured overall;_

pale-skinned beauty with paint all over his hair.

He was, and I blinked once.

And then he wasn't.


	4. Something Simple From Your Golden Heart. (Jongin)

_Something._

Something you said makes me smile every time I recall it inside my mind. Something simple, something spoken out of kindness, something ordinary and generic, played out straight from those good little books you read when you're a little boy that never fail to remind you that everyone is worth your golden heart.

Something, my dear boy. Something that makes you human. Something that makes your every lover breathing and breathless at the same time.

Something, my dear boy. Something that makes you worth the while.

"Don't be sad; you're just as beautiful."

"Don't talk about her like that, that's not nice."

"Please, don't cry."

"Be careful on your way home."

How simple words could mend a whole day of miseries.


	5. I Drowned While I Was Waiting For You. (Jongin)

_"To be admired is to be famous and alone. I'd hate that."_

He leant in closer, gently placing his weary head on her shoulder, asking to be heard, to be coaxed. Surprisingly, she let out a little laugh instead.

"My dear, you've asked the world to give you something good, and it did, but you didn't like it so you pushed it away. Loneliness is created; it was never a natural occurence. I am always surrounded by books and have almost no human interaction at all, but i am still very happy,"she lied, but it didn't matter.

He was the only thing that mattered right then. She was only a needed punctuation to end a sentence.

"I was lonely when you're admiring your books," he whispered against her shoulder, and it was unheard to the woman who had been drowning, trying to swim inside her own pool of thoughts.


	6. Dear God. (Suho)

_"Dear God,"_

He gazed upon her ragged self; droopy shoulders, tattered shoes. Hands that couldn't stop picking the dry skins peeling off her fingers, and he bent down a little when he failed to find her sad, longing eyes.

"Dear God," he whispered softly, hurt reflected at a glance she took into his dark eyes. Hands trying to reach her cheeks, but she backed away. "Dear God, my darling, what the world has done to you?"

She was ashamed of herself for not walking away from his gaze. She was ashamed to let him look at her in her most brittle form.

"The world has done me you. You happened, and I forgot about myself," she answered, scared but her voice untainted. His hands were still reaching, and she kept on avoiding.

"Then let me. Let me happen."

"But you hurt."

"I know," he said, finally grasping a small corner of the hem of her grey dress;

"I know I hurt, but let me stay. At least you're not alone."

He tried to pull her into a hug, but she was still rejecting.

"But you hurt."

"Then, I'll let you know that for me, you happened. You hurt me, but I let you happen, still." He held her shoulders, securing her with his pale hands.

"I let you happen, darling, that's how I survived the pain. So let me."


End file.
